In A Jedi World: Reese's Diary
by Nyce
Summary: After coming back to the destroyed Jedi Enclave, Reese found her diary. Read it and find out what happened when she was training to be a Jedi.  It would be advised to read In A Jedi World - Book 1 and 2 first.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! This is a partner story to my other stories: In A Jedi World: Book 1 and In A Jedi World: Book 2: The Sith Lords.

I would advise you to read them first as this may make no sense other wise.

This story takes place in KOTOR 1. It's a Self Insert. Again, please read the other two books first, if you haven't already.

* * *

><p>ENTRY ONE:<p>

Dear Diary.

Mission gave me this Datapad so I decided that I would make it my diary for while I'm here. Today was my first day at the temple and I met a few padawans my age, and my new Jedi Master.

* * *

><p>I was standing in front of a doorway. I was wearing a Jedi Padawan robe that I was given. I was standing outside the door of my new sleeping room. I was trying to work up the courage of opening the door up and walking in.<p>

I guess you could say that I was nervous. I couldn't help but wonder what they would think of me. It's not every day that a new girl comes to the Jedi Enclave and joins them, considering I'm kind of old to join the Jedi, being 14 and all.

I took a breath and held my hand over the door pad. I just had to press the button and walk in. Meet the other Jedi padawans and just pretend that I'm from this galaxy. Easy peasy, right?

Yeah. Sure it is.

I was about to press the button on the door (or at least planning to) when the door opened by itself. Well, not really. Someone was standing there at the door inside.

It was a togruta girl. She looked like Ahsoka from the Clone Wars series but different still. She orange skin and had white patches on her cheeks and around her green eyes.

"Oh, hello?" she said to me, not sounding surprised.

I suppose that she would have already sensed me standing there. I can't wait until I learn that!

"Hi…" I started, feeling shy all of a sudden.  
>"I haven't seen you around here before." The togruta said to me.<br>"Yeah. I'm new. I'm supposed to stay in here." I told her waving my hand at the room. She was standing in the doorway and I couldn't see if there were other people in there.

I really need to learn how to sense for people.

"New?" The girl asked, her voice curious, "Oh, come in. I'm Lianna. Lianna Tosk." She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Lianna. I'm Reese, Reese Aryen." I told her and when she moved out of the way, I could see in the room.

There were a few other people in there but Lianna grabbed my wrist and led me over to a bed that had two other people sitting talking.

One was a girl who looked younger than me but not by much. She was human and she had a greyish hair colour.

The other was a boy Rodian. He had green skin and big black eyes.

Lianna made me sit down on the bed and she sat down next to me.  
>"Guys, this is Reese Aryen. She's new to the enclave." Lianna introduced me.<p>

The girl smiled and said, "Hi. I'm Sinah Quell and this is Toman." She told me.

"Nice to meet you." I said to them.  
>"So who's your master?" Toman asked me in basic.<br>"Umm… I'm not sure yet." I answered.

Jiniah tilted her head, "What do you mean you don't know yet? Oh! Did your old master die? I'm so sorry!" she gasped.

"What?" I asked her then it hit me. They thought that I was from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant! "No! No. I mean that I am actually new here. To being a Jedi." I explained.

Lianna frowned, "Aren't you a bit old to start Jedi Training now?" she asked me.

I pushed a few strands of my brown hair from my face to behind my ear, "Yeah. I guess that Bastilia convinced them to train me some how." I told them.

Lianna nodded but I just got the idea that she was still curious. Sinah also looked curious, but… I just got a bad feeling off Toman. I don't think he liked me.

Suddenly the door opened and a human boy walked over to us. He had short black hair and green eyes. He looked at me and smiled. He looked to be my age.

"Hello." He said to me as he walked closer, "I'm Jonah Smith." He introduced himself.

Smith? That's an awfully Earth sounding name.

"You must be Reese Aryen." He continued. How did he know that? At my nod, he continued, "Sasha Ortiz wants you." He told me.

"Oh. Ok. Where is she?" I asked him.

"In the court yard. She's waiting for you." He told me. I nodded and he went over to a bed on the opposite wall and opened a footlocker up and was doing something.

I waved a good-bye to Lianna, Sinah and Toman. They waved back, except Toman, and I left the room. I knew the way out because I was shown and the game had shown me too.

But when I got out into the court yard I realized something. I had no clue what so ever who Sasha Ortiz was. I don't know what she looks like. She could be human or an alien.

I glanced around the courtyard and sighed. Well. This was just great. Then I heard a kind voice behind me saying, "You seem a bit lost."

I turned around to see a male Jedi. He had grey hair and was wearing blue robes. I recognized him to be that Jedi Nemo.

I smiled and gave a laugh, "Yeah, I am. I'm looking for a Sasha Ortiz." I told him.

Nemo nodded, "Ah, yes." He said and then he looked over to my left and he pointed to a woman that had short brown hair and looked as though she was waiting, "That's her over there." He told me.

I thanked him and walked over to this Sasha.

She looked at me, "Hello." She said. Her voice was friendly.

"Hey." I greeted her, "I'm Reese Aryen. You wanted me?"

Sasha nodded, "Yes. I've been assigned to be your Master."

I nodded, I figured that was the case. Why else would she want me?

"We'll start you training tomorrow." Master Ortiz continued. I think I might just call her Sasha. Master Ortiz seems so… formal.

"Ok, thanks!" I smiled at her.

She nodded her head and dismissed me. I walked away and decided to go to the Ebon Hawk. I walked around to the ship and up the ramp. I went to the room I hid my stuff in.

Luckily no one was in there as I opened the panel up and grabbed my bag. I put it over my shoulder and walked out of the door.

"Reese?" I heard some one say.

I turned to see my blue Twi-Lek friend.  
>"Hey Mish." I greeted her.<br>"What are you doing?" she asked me.  
>"I'm just getting my things and then I have to back to my… room? I think that's what it's called, anyway. You wanna come with?" I asked her.<p>

Mish looked hesitant, "I would love to, but I promised Carth that I would stay here for a while, until everyone gets used to us." She sighed, but then her eyes lighted up, "I could sneak down with you!" she said, enthusiasticly.

I shook my head, "Nu-uh. If Cartheh boy told you to stay here, then you'd better stay." I said, "When things are settled, you can come by, though?" I asked her.

"Sure!" she smiled, "So what's been happening in the outside world?"  
>"Not much. I met some other Padawans and my Master." I said, making a face as I said 'Master.' I had nothing against Sasha Ortiz, I just don't like calling people 'Master.'<p>

"Cool. Hey, I have something for you." Mission told me as she handed me a data-pad.

I took it and looked at her, "Thanks, what's it for?"

She shrugged, "Anything, really. You could use it as a diary?" she suggested.

I smiled, "Thanks, Mish." I told her, "I gotta go. I'll come back later."  
>"Ok, see ya." Mission waved to me.<p>

I laughed and waved as I left and headed back to where I was to sleep.

When I walked into there, only Lianna was in there with someone who I didn't know. The other person was a young girl and by young I mean about five years old. She had curly blond hair and she had bright blue eyes.

Lianna looked up at me, "Hey Reese." She greeted. The little girl hid herself behind the Togruta.

"Shh… It's alright, Des." Lianna comforted the girl. I came closer and sat down on the bed next to Lianna's bed.

"Des, this is Reese, my new roomie. Reese, this is Destiny." She introduced us.

"Hey sweetie." I smiled kindly to the girl.

"H…hi?" Destiny said, hesitantly to me, "You're different.

I tilted my head at the small girl. What did she mean by that? Then I glanced at Lianna. She shrugged.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Destiny." I said to the small girl.

I slid off the bed and opened up the foot-locker. It was empty and it was mine. I put my bag in there and then put the Data-Pad that Mish gave me on the top.

I shut it and locked it. I sat back on the bed. So far for the first day at the Jedi Enclave has been good.

I hope the rest will be good too.

* * *

><p>There it is. It won't be as frequently updated as the IAJW series, but which would you rather updated more. This or IAJW:B2?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Weeeeeeeeeeee!

Oh yeah, this is awesome!

I was running through the field near the enclave using the force to make me go faster. It was very fun! I jumped over a log and twirled in the air. I landed softly and smiled. That was fun.

I sat down on the log and just looked around. I have been here for two weeks and it had been fun. Sure, I missed my family a lot, but it was an opportunity of a life time to be here and become a Jedi.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I jumped up and looked around. That was a scream coming from just a bit ahead, so I took off into that direction. When I got over then next hill, I could see who the scream had come from.

There were two women down there, looking to be in their twenties, and they were surrounded by Kath Hounds. I used the force to speed down to them and jumped over the Kath Hounds, or at least, that's what I was planning on doing. In actuality, I tripped on a rock a tumbled under a Kath Hound and landed next to the women.

"What was that?" One of them said as I stood up.

"Cut me some slack, I'm new!" I snapped at her.

"Oh great! We're being rescued by some newbie Jedi." the other one cried.

"Oh, shut it!" I responded to her as a Kath Hound pounced at a woman.

I concentrated rather hard and pushed my hands out at the hound, sending it flying backwards. I then did the same for another hound that was coming in. It joined the first hound. The rest of the Kath Hounds eyed me. It was like they could tell I was a Jedi (kinda).

They probably could. Most animals are smarter than they get credit for.

I shut my eyes and focused on some soothing energy, sending it out to the animals.

"What are you doing? Taking a nap? Use your lightsaber!" One woman hissed into my ear.

"Shut up." I hissed back, "I'm calming them down. And I don't have a lightsaber. Well, kinda."

"Oh, so we're being rescued by a newbie Jedi who doesn't have a lightsaber and is taking a nap." the other woman sighed.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at them, breaking the effects of the soothing I was doing. The Katch hounds started to howl and bark, and tried to come and get us again.

"Now look what you've done!" One said.

"Shut up and let me deal, unless you want to be hound food!" I told her, making my voice sound calm.

The tow women looked at each othher and nodded. I smiled at them and then I focused back to the hounds. I sent out the calming waves again, a bit stronger this time. The Hounds stopped moving around and went quiet. They started to lay down and rest their heads on their paws.

I was starting to get tired. I couldn't keep this up for much longer.

"Go. Quietly!" I whispered to the women.

They both nodded and started to tip-toe out of the circle of Kath Hounds. I sighed, once they were far enough away and dropped my arms. The Hounds stayed quiet as I took a few steps forward.

Letting out a sigh of relief, I sped up the hill, where the two women were waiting. I stopped in front of them.

"We're sorry." They said to me.

One of them step forward, "We are thankful that you saved our lives. I am Syliva and this is Arianica." they told me.

"I'm Reese." I told them, then I looked at the watch like thing on my arm, "And I'm late!" I said before rushing off.

I'm sure the others will take rescuing two princesses from being Kath dinner as a good excuse for being late. I sure hope so, anyway.

I rushed through the doors of the Enclave and headed to the lower levels. I pressed my hand against the panel and it opened up. The others were already there.

"You're late." Lianna told me with her hansd on her hips.

"Yeah, sorry. I was stopping the Kath hounds from having a people snack." I apologized to her.

Past Lianna were Sinah, Jonah, Destiny and Toman. There was also a girl I didn't recognize. She had shoulder length, square black hair and was wearing a pair of Jedi Padawan robes.

"Hello." she said to me, speaking with an accent that sounded a bit British, "I'm Maria."

"Oh, hello Maria. I'm Reese. Sorry I wasn't here to greet you." I apologized to her, "So your the apprentice that's coming here from Coruscant?" I asked her, even though it was needless.

Maria nodded and laughed, "Yes, I am. I must admit that the country jedi are very different than the city jedi. More laid back, I think."

"Oh, you should see Vrook before he has his caffa." I laughed.

"He doesn't drink caffa." Sinah told me with a raised eyebrow.

I nodded, "Exactly."

* * *

><p><strong>Whoopdeda! I updated the Diary!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_Brrpt! Brrpt!_

I let out a groan at being woken up so early. I've been her for almost three weeks and I'm still not used to being woken up at some ungodly hour in the morning.

_Brrpt! Brrpt!_

I grabbed my pillow and put it over my face, trying to muffle the sound.

_Brrpt! Brrpt!_

"Shaddup!" I moaned flinging my pillow at the alarm. Or at least, in its general direction.

"Ahem."

I opened my eyes and looked up to see Lianna holding my pillow in her hand.

_Brrpt! Brrpt!_

"Sorry, Li." I said, shutting my eyes and flopping my head back onto my bed. But then I was suddenly attacked by pillows.

I jumped up, trying to fend them off. Lianna raised an eye-mark as she looked at me, "Get dressed." She ordered, "Master Ortiz wants you for lightsaber training, remember?"

I groaned as I got up, "Yeah, yeah." I yawned, "Why does Sasha want me so early, though."

Lianna didn't answer, but frowned at me. Probably for calling my 'Master' by her first name.

I stood up and stretched. Right, I had lightsaber training with Sasha (I was finally going to get to use a real lightsaber! Albeit a training one, and I already had one of my own anyway) then I was going to hang out with Mish and introduce her to some of my Jedi pals.

I quickly got changed into my Jedi Padawan robes and then ran out into the hallways. I exited the lower levers of the enclave and looked around the courtyard for Sasha. I saw her waiting for me out on the grass.

I walked over to her, stifling a yawn, and she nodded when she saw me. When I got close enough, she handed me a silver cylinder.

"That's you training lightsaber. It also has a non-training mode on it, if you ever get into trouble." She said, making a point to raise her eyebrow.

I felt my skin blush. She knew about the Kath Hound incident last week.

I pressed the button on the side of the hilt and a blue, glowing lightsaber blade came out. I examined it carefully. The blue blade was duller than it should've been but that's because it was on training mode.

I looked up and saw that Sasha had activated her own blue blade, "What we practiced yesterday with the vibros." She suggested.

I nodded my head and got into the stance that I had practised with her for the last several days.

We had a few short spars, (Sasha won them all) before we stopped for a break. She looked at her watch, or chromo, and then looked at me, "I have to go do something." She told me. I nodded and gave a slight, _slight_ bow to her then she walked off.

I looked around and then smiled. I saw Mission making her way over to me smiling.

"That was so awesome!" she grinned when she got closer to me.

I smiled in response, "Thanks Mish, but I'm no where near as good as the other Jedi in this place."

Mission just shrugged, "Give it time. You and Tali will be great Jedi."

I nodded. I thought about Tali. I had seen her several times while being here. A lot of the times she was hanging out with Bastilia, doing some training.

I saw Sinah and Lianna walking out towards us and I waved them over. They walked over to me, looking at Mission.

"Guys, this is my friend, Mission." I introduced, "Mission, these guys are Lianna and Sinah. They're some of my roommates."

"Nice to meet you." Mission greeted, with her usual bubbly personality.

Sinah smiled at Mission and Lianna shook the blue Twi'leks hand.

They seemed to be getting on well.

* * *

><p><strong>Foreshadowing? I have no clue what you mean. Actually, you probably have no clue what I mean. If you read through that, you'd probably find no foreshadowing unless you have my mind, brain or thoughts. Which you don't have them. I do. Cause they are mine.<strong>

**Well, this chapter is sucky.**

**To be fair, it is late and I am tired. Huh. I often write this story when I'm tired. :/ And I WB on this. **

**Yuuka – Syliva, as in SIL-V-AH not what you said :p and not actual princess, just acting like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

A mission. We were being sent on a mission.

Sure, the mission wasn't dangerous. If it were dangerous, they'd send Knights to do it, not a few Padawans, but hey, who's complaining? Not me.

But this mission was important.

Apparently there was this small child, a little boy, who wandered away from his home. We were sent to find the kid and bring him home. He'd only gotten lost about 4 hours ago, so he couldn't have gotten far.

But we had to find him before the thugs find him.

Right, you probably want to know who 'We' are. Well, there's me, Sinah, Maria and Lianna.

Lianna looked at the three of us, from where she was standing in front of us. Even though we all were supposed to be in charge together, Lianna had taken charge.

Sinah didn't seem to mind that, but I knew for sure that I did not like it at all. And I had a feeling that Maria didn't like it at all either.

"Right. We should split up." The Togruta suggested to us, but it sounded like an order, "Maria and Reese will go that way and Sinah and I will go that way." She finished, pointing in each direction.

I bit my tongue to stop myself from saying anything. It was very annoying how she had just taken charge with out asking.

"Sure thing, commander." I heard Maria say with a snarky tone.

Lianna frowned at Maria and put her hands on her hips, "Well, what do _you _suggest?"

Maria shrugged, "What you said sounds fine."

"Then why…"

"Because, I'm not sure about the rest of you, but I was told that we were all mutually in charge. Not one stuck-up Togruta."

I bit my lip as I watched this. Though I was thinking it, I wouldn't have said it.

"Uhh…" I raised my hand up halfheartedly, "We kinda have a little boy to find. And as much as I love a good argument, shouldn't we go, you know, find him?" I asked.

Lianna and Maria looked at me, to which I just gave a small smile and a wave.

"Yeah, lets get going." Maria agreed with me.

Lianna rolled her eyes, "Fine. Ok, come on Sinah." She said as she started to head off in the direction she had said.

I looked at Maria and then we headed in the direction that we were 'assigned' to. My hand made it's way down to where my lightsaber was resting on my belt. It was my green one, by the way.

Maria had a lightsaber too, but I wasn't sure what colour hers was, and if this went to plan, I wouldn't find out the colour.

As we turned the corner, I decided to change my thoughts. Since when have things gone to plan, anyway? I wondered as the barrels of several Blasters were pointed at us.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>This is the first in a few-part mission. Yes, it is short. It's meant to be short. :p<strong>


End file.
